


Clockwork Angels and Steam-Powered Demons; Steampunk Destiel

by WaffleBandit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Benny Ships It, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Castiel is Not Innocent, Chapter Fic, Clockwork - Freeform, Dean POV, Dean Talks About Feelings, Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drunk Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Dean, Romance, Sex, Smut, Steam Powered, Steampunk, Tags Are Hard, Tails, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBandit/pseuds/WaffleBandit
Summary: Dean finally meets the stranger that sent him a devil's tail, and he turns out to be a clockwork angel.Dean Winchester turned being mechanically inclined into the largest airship company in the world. Castiel Novak is an expert in clockwork mechanisms and creations. His company is on the cutting edge of the field, thanks to his unique gift to Dean and Dean's subsequent support. After a year, it's finally time for them to meet. Whatever Dean pictured Cas being like, reality turns out to be much better.





	1. Wallflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is my first Destiel fic, as well as the first fic I may actually finish. This is a steampunk fic, although the boys are still themselves. You don't necessarily have to be into the steampunk scene to enjoy it. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so take it easy on me throwing tomatoes and shit, k? 
> 
> There will be smut. I wouldn't really consider this to be slow burn, although it will most likely be a few chapters. So hang in there if you're just here for the dicks. :P
> 
> I'm writing this fic because I was deeply inspired by the image below. I'm not sure who the artist is, but I give full credit and kudos to whomever it is. (i.e., it's not mine and I don't claim that it is)
> 
> See you on the other side!

Dean’s tail flicked around restlessly, seemingly of its own volition. And, no, it was not _fidgeting_ , thank you very much. Of course, though, machines could not think for themselves, although they did a damn good impression nowadays. The appendage was formed of small overlapping brass plates which were attached on both the top and underside of a hollow flexible tube, inside of which was housed the mechanics which allowed it to move. The tail attached to the base of Dean’s spine, and was directly connected to his spinal cord, through some process that Dean honestly knew little about.

Steam-powered or clockwork appendages were the newest rage. They were very expensive to manufacture, and even more expensive to have installed. Money was, of course, not object to Dean Winchester, but the average fellow was unlikely to ever be able to afford one. Once installed, they received instructions directly from the host’s spinal cord. After the surgery, Dean was quite surprised to find that his new tail moved with almost no thought on his part. The doctors had explained that this was actually quite normal. In fact, humans already received instructions from their spinal cords, rather than their brains, in some cases. For instance, putting one’s hand on a hot stove causes him/her to jerk it backwards. But if the signal had to be passed all the way from the brain, it would be too slow, and he/she would probably receive a much worse burn. Instead, in this case, the signal originates in the spinal cord.

So, because the signal travels so fast, mechanical appendages were often windows into one’s mind. This had disconcerted Dean for quite some time. It was difficult to keep his tail from stiffening when he felt on edge, even if his words gave the idea that he was calm and collected. He had been self-conscious about this, sure that someone would know what his real feelings were. Yet, it was incredibly freeing on some levels, and admittedly, the average person was not so well-versed in mechanical body language.

Often these appendages were fashioned after something otherworldly in nature. It was not uncommon, in certain circles, to see a woman with the wings of a pixie or fairy. Tails were common also, although none were quite like Dean’s. His (to his great amusement) was modeled after a typical demon’s tail that were often seen in depictions in books. It was long and slender, with an inverted heart shape at the end. He had laughed when he first opened the box that it had come in. It looked ridiculous to him. Ever the businessman though, he had undergone surgery to have it attached just a week later. That seemed so long ago now, although it could only have been a year.

The box had arrived on a stormy night, which seems to be when all mysterious packages arrive. Dean’s assistant had brought it into the den, where Dean was sitting with a glass of whiskey, looking over some blueprints. Dean Winchester had made his fortune in the airship business. Indeed, his company was now the largest manufacturer in the world. He had always been fascinated with the things, and being mechanically inclined, he had sought out a means to build them himself. In the beginning, he worked all alone in his father’s study. When that was no longer enough, he bought a small workshop. When that was no longer enough, he purchased a warehouse. When that was no longer enough he hired a staff. It kept growing in small increments until Dean Winchester, the man from nowhere, found himself at the helm of the most successful airship factory in the country. It had just kept growing from there. He never thought it would get any bigger, but still it grew. Which eventually brought him sitting in front of a wooden crate on a stormy night in April.

“This came for you, Dean.” Said his assistant, Benny. Benny was a large man with an undefinable accent. He claimed everyone spoke that way where he was from, although Dean had his doubts. He was a childhood friend of Dean’s and had been working with Dean ever since he bought his first small shop.

“What is it?” Dean asked, but he didn’t look up from his blueprints.

Benny huffed in annoyance. “Open it your own damn self. I ain’t your maid.” He really hated when Dean ignored him. He plopped the case down on Dean’s lap unceremoniously, simultaneously crinkling the plans and causing Dean to let out a pained grunt.

Dean shot ice at his assistant and best friend, but Benny had already left to go attend to other matters. Dean placed the box on the floor in front of his armchair and folded the plans neatly before putting them away, grumbling curses the whole time. Now that he had smoothed his ruffled feathers, he looked at the box silently for a few moments. Dean loved surprises. He was dying to rip into the box, but he also made himself stop to wonder what it was first. He felt that that heightened the surprise.

When he could resist no longer, he pried the box open with the sturdy letter opener that he kept on the small table next to his chair. Right on top, there was a note. Using the same letter opener, he broke the seal on it and then sat back in his chair to read.

 

_Mr. Dean Winchester,_

_I am sure that you are aware of the research being done into mechanical enhancements to the human body. These enhancements have recently moved into the stage of limited production. They have been tested extensively and are now ready for the market. I and my colleagues are quite certain that they are sure to change the way that we view what it means to be human. Despite this, I myself am acutely aware that the journey of creation is not yet finished. It is our sincerest wish that we may count you as one of the early proponents of our movement. Yet I ask not for support without some proof of our capability to deliver._

_The contents of this box are as follows:_

  * _1 Uniquely Designed and Crafted Mechanical Appendage_



_You may have this appendage installed at your convenience at the doctor listed below. He has been well-trained in the procedure, and it should take no less than 3 hours, with minimal recovery time. The operation, as well as the appendage, will, of course, be provided to you at no cost. I myself have created this appendage specifically for you, as a token of good will, as well as to show you how amazing this movement can become._

_I simply ask that you believe in what I can do._

_Castiel Novak_

_Lead Clockwork Engineer_

 

To say that the note sparked his interest was an understatement. Turning his attention back to the crate on the floor, he wondered what he was about to uncover. He didn’t even take the time to put the letter back into its envelope before brushing aside the top layer of straw in the box. There, glistening in the light being cast from the fireplace, was a devil’s tail. After a moment of hesitation, he picked it up gingerly. It moved smoothly when he tested out the joints. The craftsmanship was superb. As someone who knew mechanics and how to build, Dean was thoroughly impressed. He knew it must have taken many hours to complete. He turned it in his hands, wondering how it worked. He stared at it intently, as though to divine its secrets. None were forthcoming though, and he decided right then that he had to go through with it. He would see how this thing worked. It was bold of this Mr. Novak to blatantly ask for funds. However, it was refreshing in a way. There was usually much subtler back and forth with these matters. Dean appreciated the directness, even if it was a bit forward.

He'd had the tail installed the next week. Two weeks later, he’d written back to Mr. Novak pledging his support in whatever he needed. This was going to be the beginning of the future, Dean knew it. A year later, here Dean stood. He was not only the owner of the largest airship company in the world, but also the largest investor in the largest mechanical appendage manufacturer in the world, also known as Clockwork Creations. They had caught on like wildfire. Currently, they were the hottest fashion sensation in ages. In the future, Dean was looking forward to finding more practical uses for them, rather than just merely aesthetical.

Currently, Dean was hosting a party for the company to celebrate its success. All of his associates and acquaintances were invited, as well as the entire Clockwork Creations team, which was surprisingly small. This was something Dean was thankful for though, because he very much hated parties. Here he was, the host, swirling his drink alone in a back corner of the ballroom. The party was hosted on the largest airship in Dean’s fleet, so he was getting free publicity for both his company as well as Clockwork Creations. It was a win-win, except for the fact that there was nowhere to hide on an airship. He had spoken to all of the big wigs in attendance, and had promptly slunk off to the back of the room.

Benny found him a while later, still nursing his drink. “Dean you’re the host. You do have to participate in your own party.”

Dean shot his best friend a scowl and his tail flicked in irritation. In the year since he’d had the tail, Benny had become an expert at reading it. Dean hated that, but Benny appreciated the advantage. It made conversations much more complex between two individuals with appendages. There was much more body language to look out for, and it was much harder to lie. At this point, Dean was an expert at reading people with mechanical body parts. Benny, for his part, had simply become even more of an expert at reading Dean.

“Don’t flick your tail at me. You know I’m right.” Benny shot back easily. Dean simply scowled harder and purposely wiggled his tail more dramatically. Benny rolled his eyes, unfazed.

“Wise-ass. Did you at least meet the guy who sent that to you?”

Dean frowned and his tail drooped a little. “No, I haven’t. And after a year, it’s killing me. I’d at least like to thank him.”

“Well, you’ll never meet him if you don’t talk to anyone.” Benny shrugged. Dean hated to admit it, but his friend was right. He scowled again.

Benny shot Dean a small sly grin and a sideways glance. His tone was deceptively nonchalant. “I met him. He was a real looker.”

Dean thought his eyes might pop out of their sockets. “You ass!” His tail stood up straight and he smacked his friend on the arm. Yes, Dean may or may not have been crushing on an unknown man for a while now. He’d fallen in love with the craftsmanship of everything made by Clockwork Creations, as well as the boldness of the original letter from the lead clockwork engineer. Anyone bold who could create the things that Castiel Novak could create was good in Dean’s book.

Benny was only messing around, but the pressure was ratcheted up about a dozen times now. Did he really have to make this so difficult? Already Dean was in awe of Mr. Novak’s work, but he was also attractive? Dean wished he could sink into the floor.

Benny chuckled and grabbed Dean’s tail to keep it from working itself into a knot. “If it makes you feel any better, he’s a perfect gentleman. He’ll be as dry and plain as you want him to be.” He tried to reassure Dean.

Dean snatched his tail back angrily. “You know I hate that.” He hissed venomously. Being unable to move it felt like the equivalent of a talkative woman that was unable to use her hands. Benny just shook his head dismissively.

“No changing the subject. Courtesy demands you track him down and speak to him. You know you have to.”

Dean simply hissed again. Of course Benny was right. He just didn’t have to like it. Wordlessly, he stalked off, tail twitching stormily. He wandered around for a few minutes, greeting people as politely as he could manage, which wasn’t really saying much. He made his way across the whole room and had almost given up hope. Perhaps the man had left already. Dean felt guilty for not thanking him, at least. Then Dean noticed a small crowd of people off to one side of the room. He wondered what they were gathered for, when they shifted slightly, allowing Dean to see what all the fuss was about.

He sucked in a large breath. In the center of the circle of people was a man slightly shorter than Dean with raven colored hair and stormy blue eyes. But the most striking feature of him were the two large glass wings sticking out of his back. They were made to look like large bird wings. The edges and bones were crafted out of brass. The most stunning part, though, was the feathers. They were all created out of multi-colored glass. They looked like stained glass windows, and Dean couldn’t look away. The lights above the room fell on them and cast colored light all around him.

 _“He looks like an angel.”_ Dean thought stupidly. His tail didn’t move at all.

He knew this had to be Mr.  Novak. He was smiling politely and fielding off several questions at once. Surely about his wings. No one in the room could hold a candle to their beauty. Dean was thoroughly entranced. His legs carried him closer with little input from their master. Soon Dean was wedged into the crowd, and for once no one was looking at him. All eyes were on Mr. Novak.

“Yes, they’re created with a brass alloy that is very light.” He was saying.

His voice sounded like gravel crunching beneath the wheels of an automobile. Dean shivered. Up close, he could see just how bright Mr. Novak’s eyes were. They were sharp and intelligent, despite being bored. His wings twitched slightly in a gesture Dean understood to be restrained frustration. No doubt he had been asked all of these questions before.

Yet Dean had yet to find his voice yet. He continued to stare dumbly while Mr. Novak answered a few more questions. Then, suddenly, he announced, “Please excuse me for a moment. I do think I should go have a bit of fresh air.”

Dean smiled ruefully. He knew that tactic. Say you need air and then bolt. He’d mastered it, himself. They crowd reluctantly let Mr. Novak leave them. Dean waited a moment and then trailed behind. What he was going to say, he didn’t know. Something unintelligent, he was sure. But he was entranced by the trail of colors that followed the shorter man everywhere he went, and the roughness of his voice, and the intelligence in his eyes. There was no way he couldn’t follow the clockmaker.

Mr. Novak exited the ballroom to one of the unoccupied balconies. Dean saw him exhale heavily and his wings dip ever so slightly. Relief. He smirked. Yes, he knew the feeling too. Dean quietly took a deep breath a went out to the balcony as well. The sounds of the crowd died down immediately as he shut the large door behind him.

He took a deep breath to steady himself and blurted “Are you Mr. Castiel Novak?”

The other man stiffened immediately, his wings tensing ever so slightly. He didn’t turn around to answer. “I thought I asked for a moment of fresh air? Are you incapable of saving your questions for just 15 minutes? Am I afforded no time to breathe in this misery of a party?”

Dean was surprised by Mr. Novak’s anger and rudeness. He just stood there, stunned, unable to answer. That seemed to frustrate Mr. Novak even more because he whipped around to continue his tirade, eyes dark and fierce.  “The least you lot could do is to ask me each question once. But I’ve been standing there for an hour and I’ve said what they’re made of at least six times!” He growled.

“I wouldn’t have built the damn things if I had known it meant getting constantly accosted by ignorant sons of bitches like you! And I’ve half a mind to- “Suddenly the shorter man froze. Dean watched as his wings tensed up even further, his eyes went wide, and his blood ran cold. There was silence between them and Dean’s heart skipped a beat. The next words were almost a whisper.

“Y-You’re Dean Winchester, aren’t you?” Dean nodded the affirmative, afraid of setting off the smaller man again. The air was thick.

“I recognized that tail. I knew it must be you.” He said distractedly. Dean could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to backtrack. “I’m very sorry Mr. Winchester, I didn’t know it was you at first. Not that I usually yell at people like that anyway.” He bowed slightly, flustered.

Dean was about to speak but he didn’t get a chance to. “I’m really very sorry. I think I should excuse myself now. Thank you for your support. Please don’t consider me a reflection on our company as a whole.”

Again, Dean tried to respond, but before he could, Castiel Novak had darted off. He tried to rush after him, but between getting his legs to work and the crowds, the clockmaker had already vanished.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, there's chapter one. It was a long one, and I'm not sure how long most chapters will be. So if you liked the length, thanks! Maybe it will always be that way. If you hated it, I'm sorry, but it could change!
> 
> Please leave me all of your comments and love! Let me know what you think! Kudos are always appreciated and comments will always be read! If you guys want more, I'll keep going. I wasn't sure how big the market for steampunk was, so you tell me!
> 
> Deuces my guys.  
> Katie


	2. A Surprising Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this, but right now the story is bursting out of me, so here's your second chapter in the same day. Who knows, I may add another one later today. Isn't Christmas break so amazing? (ﾉ✧ヮ✧)ﾉ

Dean really hated when he was wrong. A few minutes ago, when he was hiding in the back of the room, he was acutely aware of the inability to hide on an airship. Yet here he was now, unable to find someone. Mr. Novak must be even more adept at hiding during parties than Dean, and that was saying something.

“It’s a damn airship. Where the hell could he be?” Dean grumbled to himself, checking the last cabin on the floor he was on. Granted, it was a very large luxury airship, but still. It wasn’t like you could just get off of the thing. Unless… Dean’s tail whipped around while he thought. Unless Mr. Novak could _fly?_

He shook his head, mentally scolded himself, and pressed on. That was preposterous. As of yet, there were no practical uses of mechanical appendages. That was something that they had yet to even delve into. Still, Dean wouldn’t say that the idea didn’t appeal to him. The clockmaker would probably be beautiful. A graceful flier who flew with the rainbow behind him. Dean had to scold himself again for getting distracted. He had no reason to think of Castiel Novak this way. He was still a stranger. They knew nothing about each other except for their names.

Dean huffed in irritation as he reentered the ballroom. He wanted to know more about the handsome engineer. That wasn’t likely to happen though, since he couldn’t even find the man. With a defeated sigh and drooping tail, Dean headed back to the back of the room where he had left Benny.

Of course, Benny was gone to socialize. Someone had to represent the company, since Dean refused. This left Dean free to get a drink and sink down in a chair to sulk.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The party drew on for many more hours, and Dean never caught another glimpse of the gorgeous clockmaker. Not that he was looking that hard, he consoled himself. Benny found him at some point in the wee hours of the morning after the airship had docked. At this point, Dean was feeling drunk and surly.

“Did you ever find your Mr. Novak, then?” His tone was cheery, which grated on Dean’s nerves. He simply didn’t answer. Benny smiled.

“He was stunning, wasn’t he?”

Dean grunted noncommittally. Benny sighed to cover a knowing smile.

“So, you’ll go to see him then?”

Another grunt.

Benny rolled his eyes. Dean really could be dramatic when he wanted to be. Faster than Dean could see, Benny reached into his vest pocket and pulled out Dean’s pocket watch. Of course, this was probably just at normal speed, but Dean’s brain was currently unable to keep up. Benny dropped the watch onto the floor and brought his heel down hard on it.

Dean made a cry of despair and anger but Benny just ignored him.

“What the hell do y’ think yer doin’?” Dean protested.

Benny just picked up the watch, which was now thoroughly busted. “Whoops. Must have been an accident. Looks like you’ll have to have it fixed now. Good thing you basically own a mechanical appendage company that employs clockwork engineers.” He stuffed the broken timepiece back into Dean’s pocket.

The color drained from Dean’s face as the meaning dawned on him. When it returned, it did so in the form of a deep blush. “You bastard! Why, I oughtta- “

“Get straight to bed? I agree.” Benny interrupted cheerily. He scooped Dean up, who was rather too limp to protest. He merely grumbled curses at his best friend while he hauled him out to the lower deck and onto the elevator to take them back to the ground.

The dock was actually on the Winchester estate behind the main house. Dean had it installed for events like this, as well as the ability to work from home if he wanted to. It was rather convenient to have the ability to not only work from home, but travel by small airship to most places that he went.  Benny and Dean were the last two to disembark, and as they exited the elevator, the ship was already undocking and preparing to return to the main hangar.

Benny dragged the limp Dean Winchester across the back lawn, tail dragging behind him. Dean was still giving him what for about the watch. “You’ll thank me in the morning, brother.” Was all that Benny would say. There was a smirk with it that Dean was longing to wipe off his best friend’s face.

“How the hell do you know what I want? You busted my watch. My perfectly good watch! All to make me go talk to _some guy_. What is this, grade school?” Dean spat.

Benny gave him a laugh in return. “Is that all he is? ‘Some guy’? We are talking about the same man, correct? The one you’ve been secretly pining over for the past year? Really, Dean, you had me going there.”

Dean returned to his stream of curses as another hot blush dominated his face. Of course Castiel Novak wasn’t just “some guy”. He was the most beautiful man that Dean had ever put his eyes on, and Dean would be damned if anyone else called him just “some guy”. But that didn’t mean he wanted it all aired out for the rest of the world to see. If it were anyone other than Benny, Dean would punch him square in the jaw.

As it was, it was Benny, so Dean just continued to give him the best cussing he could muster. Benny chuckled to himself. This continued all the way up the stairs to the third floor.

“Can you take yourself to your room, Casanova?” Benny asked.

Dean managed to stand up alone, albeit a little wobbly. He showed Benny his middle finger for good measure. The dawning fear over his situation had sobered him up a little. Not a lot, but a little. Benny laughed and said goodnight before heading in the opposite direction to his own room. Dean wobbled down the hall to his door. Instead of opening it, he sighed and rested his face against the cool wood. After a few moments, he sighed and pulled his watch from his pocket to survey the damage. He flinched as it crunched in his hand a bit. With a groan, he pushed his door open and crossed the room to his bed. He placed the watch on his night stand and looked at it sadly before pulling his gaze away so that he could remove his shoes.

He didn’t bother undressing before falling into bed. He simply removed his jacket and tie, pushed down his suspenders, and crawled in. For at the next thirty minutes, he struggled to get comfortable. He tossed and turned and his tail kept twitching around, a sure sign that his mind was still thundering on. Dean sighed in annoyance. He flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Even in his mostly drunk state, he just couldn’t settle his mind. His tail did a violent flick and actually smacked him in the face. He made a noise of irritation and swatted it away.

“ _I know._ I know. _You_ don’t have to remind me that I can’t sleep.” He growled. His voice was rather rough at this point and he felt the beginnings of cotton mouth. The sound of his own voice got him thinking about the gravely sound of Castiel Novak’s voice. He shivered slightly, despite the warm room. His tail and cock both twitched in interest. Despite himself, Dean started wondering what Castiel (when did he start thinking of him as Castiel instead of Mr. Novak?) would sound like in bed. Dean would bet money that it was gorgeous. That led him to think about all the things that he could do to make Castiel make all those delicious noises. Dean felt himself growing stiff. He could picture Castiel beneath him, begging for Dean to give him more. Dean kissing and licking his neck as he slowly pushed into him. The small sigh that Castiel would make, and the mix between a moan and a groan that he would be unable to retrain as Dean started to pull out of him.

Before Dean knew it, his hand was wrapped around his own length. He just couldn’t stop himself. Not now that he had gotten himself so worked up. He gently squeezed the shaft first and gave an experimental pull. He pictured Castiel telling him how beautiful his body was. Dean knew exactly what he wanted. He would feel bad later, but right now he was lost in the fantasy. He swiped his thumb over the head, picturing Castiel’s tongue. Dean was seeing stars. There was already precum leaking from the tip, which he spread all over the head as a makeshift lube. The next downward stroke with the added velvety texture of his own precum make him gasp and start to pant. Dean sped up, unable to hold back. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He pictured Castiel taking just the head into his mouth, and swirling his tongue around it. Then he would start to slowly take more until he had fit as much as he could down his throat. Dean pictured the way Castiel’s lips would look so pretty stretched around his cock and he lost it.

Stars exploded behind his eyes as he came. Dean hadn’t come this hard in a long time. Rope after rope of cum erupted, leaving Dean panting and sweating. In the afterglow of his orgasm and his not-so-sober mind, he didn’t feel guilty about it. In the morning he would probably feel differently, but right now he was too blissed out to care. After a quick clean up, he crawled back into bed. Finally, he was able to shut off his mind. He laid on his stomach, looking at his busted-up watch as he dozed off.

The last thing he thought before his eyes drifted shut for good was “Thanks, Benny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was shorter than the first one, but I felt like I reached a good stopping point. So who knows how long these chapters will "normally" be. I'm just making it up as I go. *shrug*
> 
> I love all your comments and kudos! Keep them coming! Let me know what you liked! Let me know what you hate! I'm going to endeavor to make this a story not only for me, but for you guys as well! 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!
> 
> #420BlazeIt,  
> Katie


	3. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys, it's been almost a month since the last chapter. Please don't kill me, okay? ;-; I promise I will try to be more regular, which shouldn't be too hard now that I'm back in school and I'm on a routine again. 
> 
> But I'm hoping I'll make it up to you because this is a long chapter again! 
> 
> Summary: I suck. Please don't hate me. I'll do better. Long chapter. Appease the readers. See you on the other side!

There are often times when one is asleep one moment, and simply not the next. That sudden switch in consciousness that happens like the flick of a light switch or the tripping of a breaker. As though the body has decided that it’s had quite enough sleep for now, thank you. You may still find yourself sleepy, yet you are irrevocably awake.

Such was not the awakening that awaited Dean Winchester after his night of drink and sorrow. Wakefulness would be a strong word, but so would sleep. For every instance of the former, there is one of the latter. Today was not destined to be one of immediate consciousness. Dean’s consciousness floated in a lively sea, peeking its head above the water long enough for a breath, and then taking as long a journey under the waves as its lungs would allow. Dreams played in the water in front of him like dolphins, moving this way and that as the whim took them.

When finally his mind had had enough of its morning swim, it dragged itself onto the land to sprawl out and relax in the warm sun. Dean was aware that he was asleep, which ironically meant that he probably wasn’t. But he was content to laze about in his bed for the time being, basking on the warm sand as his mind slipped in and out of pleasant drowsiness.

It was at least noon before he woke completely. It was a cloudy day outside, so the light hadn’t shined into his large bedroom windows to wake him. It seemed as though the world was taking a lazy day off. Dean was quite happy with that, and he allowed himself to think aimlessly about whatever crossed his mind.

That peace was brought to an abrupt end when he flipped over onto his side and ended up facing his night stand and atop it, his busted watch. It was as though the breaker was suddenly tripped and Dean was undeniably awake. Panic coursed through him as he replayed last night’s events over in his mind. He remembered all of the important bits, at least. Dean’s tail snaked its way around his ankle, a habit he had noticed whenever he was feeling anxious. Usually he would swat it away, but all alone in his own world that consisted only of his bed and the four walls around it, he found it comforting. When he got to the part of his recurrence about what he did to help himself fall asleep, he let out a sigh of frustration. The end of his tail twitched, but was thoroughly dedicated to staying locked around his ankle.

He rubbed his hands across his face and let out an irritated noise. What he had done seemed wrong. Like he had used Castiel in a way. It had felt amazing, but he felt guilt about using Castiel without his knowledge. It was an incredibly personal thing, and Dean didn’t feel like he had the right to think of Castiel in that way without his permission. His day of lazy relaxation was turning into a self-loathing session. He was still stewing when there was a soft knock on his door.

Dean’s mind was running a hundred miles a minute, so he couldn’t spare any acknowledgement other than a small hoarse grunt. He hadn’t even noticed the cotton mouth until now. Benny opened the door and poked his head in cautiously. Dean was known for his horrid hangovers.

“I see we’re awake. I brought you some coffee.” He entered the room and shut the door behind him. In one hand, he carried a coffee pot and two coffee cups hooked over a spare finger. With his free hand, he grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it over to Dean’s bed. He pulled the chair up and sat down the coffee supplies on the night stand. Benny poured them each a cup and handed one to Dean. Dean sat up in bed and Benny leaned back in his chair. They fell into a comfortable silence, each sipping his coffee intermittently.

After a few silent moments, Benny said “You want to tell me what’s on your mind?”

He had this nonchalant way of asking things that put you at ease. Dean didn’t feel defensive, even though he knew he should have. He took another sip of his coffee while he contemplated his answer. What did he have on his mind? It wasn’t like he could tell someone “Hey, I feel bad for drunkenly jacking off to a guy without his permission.” Even if that someone was his best friend.

Dean felt his mood turning sour again as he struggled to answer. He shot an appraising look to his companion. Benny, of course, was already dressed and ready for the day. He had probably been up for hours. How he could go to a party like the one last night, and then sit here in a perfectly pressed shirt and smartly tied silk puff necktie just a few short hours later, Dean would never know. Benny always knew how to get things done and it seemed that his life was never in turmoil. He always had an answer. Dean felt like he was just floundering around in life. Nothing made sense but mechanics.

“I feel like I may have taken advantage of Castie- Mr. Novak,” he corrected himself. “Or at least the thought of him.” Dean was confusing himself. He started over in a rougher tone as if that would bolster his ability to make it through what he was trying to say.  

“I may or may not have had thoughts about Mr. Novak. And they may have been less than… proper. And I feel guilty about it. Like I’ve misused him in some way.” Mr. Winchester was proud of making it through the sentence, but not proud of what he said, made evident by a deep blush that overtook his face. He refused to make eye contact and his tail tightened around his ankle so much that he thought it might restrict blood flow.

Benny was silent for a long time. He took regular sips of his coffee, but made no move to answer. Dean thought his head might explode.

“Well, it seems to me,” Benny started very plainly “That perhaps you ought to go get his permission.”

Dean paled. He said it like it was so easy, so reasonable, so normal! As if Dean could waltz up to a god on Earth and just ask him “You don’t mind if I orgasm to the thought of what your face would look like while I fuck you, do you? Oh great! Thanks!”

Benny could see the storm brewing, but he brushed it off. “Dean, you’ve been pining after the man for a year in secret without even setting eyes on him. You couldn’t tell him from Adam until last night, so I think it’s perfectly reasonable that after all this time, you would seize any opportunity to take some sort of action. Even if it was a bit one-sided.” He chuckled. At the look on Dean’s face, he continued, expression sobered.

“All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t feel bad. You’re human. Even with a hunk of sentient metal sticking out of your spine. I know you, Dean. If you feel that strongly about it, you’ll do your best not to do it again. But if you fail, it’s okay.” He gripped Dean’s shoulder in a reassuring squeeze.

“Of course, you could avoid all of this in the future if you would just chase after the real thing. Your hand’s going to get boring after a while, even if you put a pretty face on it.” Benny grinned. Dean punched him in the shoulder with as much force as he could manage while sitting, blushing furiously the whole while. Benny laughed, but he rubbed his shoulder. Dean was quite smug in the fact that there would most likely be a bruise there later.

Benny stood and pulled his chair back to where it belonged. He gathered the coffee supplies to take down to the kitchen to be washed.

“I have plenty for you to do today, so don’t dally getting up and about. I’ve already had a bath drawn, so unless you want cold water, I suggest you get up soon.” With that, and a reassuring smile, he took his leave, shutting the door behind him once more.

Dean sat in bed, pondering their exchange for several more minutes. Benny was right, of course. He was always right. Still didn’t make Dean feel any more at ease. Forcing himself out of his mental slump, Dean dragged himself out of bed, wincing as his head gave a sharp protest.

His tail dragged the floor as he hauled himself into the bathroom. Dismayed as he was, he really hated cold baths. Lowering himself into the hot water a few minutes later, he settled down to let the heat work on all the knots that had formed in his back. Dean sat there thinking about the predicament he found himself in. Did he really want to pursue Castiel Novak? Obviously, he was gorgeous. Further than that though, he was also an amazing inventor and a master at creating clockwork… well, anything. Dean was quite thoroughly impressed by the man. What did Dean have to offer? Not much, other than money. He wasn’t a genius. He was just good at putting things together. He wasn’t particularly charming. His only real talent was that of drinking himself into a stupor repeatedly even though he knew better. He wasn’t overly handsome. Not that he thought he didn’t look good, but he considered himself mostly average. There were plenty more attractive than he.

So, when it boiled down to it, all he had was money. And he really wasn’t interested in someone who just wanted money. He could have had that whenever he wanted. What he really craved was love. Of course Benny loved him, but that was different. His parents had loved him too, but that wasn’t quite right either. No one loved him the way he wanted to be loved, but that was okay. Some people just weren’t meant for it. He reasoned that he was probably just one of those people. Even if he was meant for love, there’s no way it would be someone like Castiel Novak. Someone like that could have whomever he wanted. In fact, he was probably already taken. Dean’s stomach twisted into a knot and his tail stiffened at the thought. He didn’t really like it, but it just didn’t make sense for someone like that to not be spoken for already. It would do him good to just realize that and stop pining after a lost hope.

Dean realized that the water was now cold, and he hadn’t even bathed yet. Cursing himself, he finished up as quickly as he could and got himself out and into a warm towel as fast as possible. He was rolling up the sleeves of his shirt as Benny entered his room again.

“You’ve got a 2:30 appointment you’ll be late for if you don’t hurry.” Benny didn’t even look up as he rustled through some papers he was carrying.

Dean made an irritated noise. “Why don’t you give me a little more warning, man?” He reached for a silk necktie, seeing as apparently, he needed to be a little more formal now. He was about to close his hand around a blue one when Benny spoke up, again not even looking from his papers.

“Not that one. The green one. It matches your eyes.”

Dean huffed in annoyance, shooting a dark look at his best friend.

“Third one on the right, I believe.”

That was exactly where he found his green tie. Dean shot a suspicious look while he tied it. Benny finally looked up from his papers to examine Dean. In a great show of annoyance, he put down his stack of documents in favor of adjusting Dean’s tie.

“What’s all this?” Dean cried, trying to swat Benny away. Of course, Benny was having none of that.

“What are you on? Why all the fuss about this meeting? It’s a regular business meeting. I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself. I only do it every day.” Finally, Dean managed to fend Benny off.

Benny just examined Dean again and visibly sighed in defeat before grabbing his papers again. “Five minutes, Dean.” He reminded and then took off. On his way out the door, he stopped by Dean’s night stand to pick up the broken watch. Confused, Dean took off after him to protest.

Benny was quick when he wanted to be, and Dean didn’t catch up with him until they got to the bottom floor. There came a rapping on the door, and Benny went to answer it, leaving Dean at the bottom of the stairs panting for breath. Dean heard Benny in the foyer greeting someone, but he had no idea who it was. Whomever he was meeting with, he was sure. He struggled to gain his breath back.

Benny reappeared a few moments later to pull Dean toward the drawing room, which is where he usually held his meetings.

“Why did you take my watch? Don’t you know it’s busted? By you, no less! What the hell’s gotten into you?” Dean was quite worked up by this point. They were right outside the door of the drawing room when Benny smiled a bright smile in response that Dean instantly didn’t like. He was just growing suspicious when Benny grabbed Dean’s hand, dropped the watch into his open palm, and opened the door to the drawing room. Before Dean could protest, he was pushed inside.

Dean’s mind ceased to function. There, in his drawing room, was none other than the lead clockwork engineer of Clockwork Creations perched uncomfortably on the edge of a sofa. Dean’s mouth hung open like a fish. Castiel Novak looked up at him more than a little uneasily.

“Do ring if you need anything, Sir!” Benny was cheery as could be as he shut the door, leaving the two men to stare at each other in silence.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is! It felt like a long chapter to me. Did it feel like a long chapter to you guys? I wasn't sure how I was going to work this second meet-up, so I decided on more Benny shenanigans. What do you think? Do you love Benny? Hate Benny? Want more? Want less?
> 
> As always, my comments and kudos are open! Please let me know what you guys are thinking! 
> 
> All Your Base Are Belong To Us,  
> Katie


End file.
